


Mémoires de Julie

by lisachan, Talpy, wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>La musica li coinvolge in una danza orchestrata a regola d'arte, un gioco di movenze e colori che non smette mai di sorprenderla. Da un lato, la ripetitività, la ridondanza dei gesti, la banalità dei discorsi. Ne riderebbe, ora, se gli occhi di François non la stessero scrutando con tale intensità, come se potesse leggerle l'anima.</i><br/>Lei sa che lui può."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mémoires de Julie

Si muove con eleganza attraverso il salone gremito di gente, la seta e il broccato dei suoi abiti che sfiorano appena la seta e il broccato di altre decine di abiti così simili al suo, ma su differenti gradazioni di ricchezza. Madame de Poissant indossa perle finte e le sue dame di compagnia ridono di lei, Madame la Valourette ha indosso lo stesso abito rosso per il terzo ricevimento consecutivo e i nobili cominciano a notarlo, Madame Chasseur copre vent’anni di rughe con troppo belletto e finge di godere ancora del favore del Re – ma Julie lo sa, lo sa che Madame Chasseur non vede altro che il volto di Sua Maestà da almeno una decina d’anni, e dev’essere vero, dal momento che a lei l’ha detto il Re in persona.  
Anche le sue visite nelle stanze private del sovrano stanno cominciando a diradarsi. Julie non ne è allarmata: essere stata l’amante del Re, anche se per poco, garantisce vitto e alloggio a una dama vita natural durante, poco importa dei suoi natali. D’altronde, non può davvero biasimare Sua Maestà per l’improvvisa passione che lo lega alla giovane Antoinette: la bellezza matura dei suoi vent’anni non può competere con la freschezza rosa pesca dei sedici della ragazza. Così funziona la vita, così funziona a corte.  
Julie ha fatto il suo dovere. Si è trovata un posto. L’ha conquistato. Ora può chiamarlo suo, come Madame de Poissant, come Madame la Valourette, come Madame Chasseur, e nessuno la chiama più Julie quando passeggia per il giardino di Versailles come se fosse suo, è Madame de la Chambrette per tutti – per tutti, tranne che per lui. Suo fratello, il cui volto cerca adesso fra la folla, nonostante le usuali maschere nascondano le fattezze di tutti gli invitati.  
Per chiunque sarebbe stato impossibile riconoscere una persona in particolare in mezzo a quella folla elegante, ma riconosce rapidamente François vicino al balcone. Sebbene avesse il viso coperto da una maschera blu e argento, lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
Gli si avvicina facendosi strada tra gli altri nobili; quando lui la vede le rivolge un sorriso smagliante. Per prima cosa le bacia la mano in un modo che agli occhi degli altri poteva sembrare elegante e raffinato, ma lei riconosce la sfumatura di scherno e ironia nel gesto.  
Non si scambiano nemmeno una parola mentre lui la trascina delicatamente con una mano sulla schiena nel centro della sala, cominciando a condurla in un ballo.  
Julie continua a guardarlo in viso mentre danzano, sentendo che tutte le persone che aveva osservato con così tanta minuzia una volta entrata perdono importanza mentre si perde nel profondo blu dei suoi occhi.  
Un brivido le passa lungo la schiena quando sente la sua mano che scende.  
La musica li coinvolge in una danza orchestrata a regola d'arte, un gioco di movenze e colori che non smette mai di sorprenderla. Da un lato, la ripetitività, la ridondanza dei gesti, la banalità dei discorsi. Ne riderebbe, ora, se gli occhi di François non la stessero scrutando con tale intensità, come se potesse leggerle l'anima.  
Lei sa che lui può.  
Le sue dita le carezzano la schiena languidamente, e il ricordo torna alla sua infanzia, all'odore del fienile che si attaccava alla sua pelle, ai suoi capelli, gli occhi blu di suo fratello che la scrutavano con la stessa intensità di ora mentre lei si lasciava scivolare l'abito modesto lungo i fianchi, rimanendo con solo la propria pelle a coprirla dal freddo. La sua bocca piena e ben disegnata le carezzava la spalla, il collo, la bocca. Lei ansima, ricordando il suo bacio, e il rumore del suo fiato si perde tra altri gemiti, altri lamenti, altri sospiri.  
Ma François l'ha vista. Lui sa. Lo legge nei suoi occhi, nel suo viso, nelle sue movenze. La musica li trascina, e le mani di François la portano dolcemente sulle note.  
Dall'esterno non sono che una coppia danzante uguale a tutte le altre, ma Julie sente il fuoco pervaderla, attraversarla da capo a piedi quando i loro sguardi si incontrano, le mani si stringono, i corpi - avvolti in seta e broccato e gioielli e anni di distanza che poco a poco si dissolvono in nulla - si toccano.  
François sorride. Lei, caparbia, non abbassa lo sguardo.  
Quando la musica termina, lui si inchina di fronte a lei, le bacia la mano, e carezzandole il guanto sussurra parole che scivolano sotto la sua pelle come miele.  
Julie trema, ma resta in piedi, nobile, fiera, mentre lui si allontana, tronfio, con la risposta che aspettava.  
"Nemmeno io ho dimenticato."


End file.
